


In My Dreams

by Little_Bo_Bleep



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 04:20:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15380511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Bo_Bleep/pseuds/Little_Bo_Bleep
Summary: What a little gamer wouldn't give to experience Dorian's romance...but of course, not as a female, right?





	In My Dreams

 

The girl lay in her bed, groggily staring up at the screen, barely holding onto her remote control. On the screen in front of her, there stood her male Inquisitor, rummaging through his wardrobe, as she wondered what he should wear.

 

After going through all of her options, she decided that "Adventure", suited her Lavellan best.  Moving him, so that he stood in the center of the room, she couldn't help but admire how well the dark colors complimented Lavellan's blonde hair, and deep emerald eyes. His fair skin glimmered as the warmth of the fire reflected off him, and she couldn't help but wonder how toasty and warm it must feel against the cold breeze of the arid winter.

 

She blinked once more, but her eyes couldn't help but rest. Maybe for one second. Or three. Or four. Or maybe five minutes....

 

And soon, she fell off her bed, landing with a resounding thump on the floor, controller still in hand. Though the girl was a heavy sleeper, and the cool ground was a relief to the unbearable summer heat entering her room, so she stayed with her eyes shut, her mind already wrapped up in a sweet dream.

 

Unbeknownst to her, the television flickered for a moment, static appearing on the screen. Her gaming system sending unknown signals to the controller still in hand, the light coming from the remote itself began to flash quickly, and there appeared little sparks of light in her left hand, a suspicious shade of green.

 

In her dreams, she is happily wondering around the fictional land of Ferelden, and even in her dreams, everything fades to black when she closes a rift.

 

 

Dorian awakens, in the bed of the Inquisitor, holding him closely to his chest. He senses a change in the air, but he can't quite put his finger on what is making feel such a way.

 

Without any solution, he resumes his sleep, and somehow, he feels even closer to his love.

 

 

I'm awake.

 

 

The first thing I notice is that my room feels rather cold, which was strange since it's usually hot, but I chalked it up to the fact that it must be very early in the morning. And I quickly realize that my eyes are being hit by sunlight, making me squeeze my eyes even harder, and grimace. But I feel a warmth stretch across my stomach, and side, and I assume it's my cat and dog. I begin to stretch, and I moan while doing so, as my body begins to awaken as well.

 

But my cat doesn't immediately hop off as it usually does whenever I move around, and I found it so odd, so I crack open an eye, only to discover that my gray tabby cat isn't there, but instead, a tan, muscular arm was draped across me. I froze, as I saw that I was also covered in a blanket that I had seen only in a game, as well as the room. I stop in my panic, as I finally come to realization that this is all but a dream. A glorious dream.

 

If there's a tan arm on me, than the owner of the said arm must be none other than my love, Dorian! And correct I was, as I saw his handsome face resting on his right arm. I was utterly taken aback, because I knew that Dorian was a beautiful man, but he looked even prettier in real life. His lovely, raven black hair was unkempt, a lock of hair hanging over his eye, and random strands sticking up in certain places.

 

His eyeliner hadn't been smudged in the slightest, and it made me wonder what kind of makeup does this world have to offer that's better than even a world with technology. But my eyes continued to trail down his face, his moustache perfectly in place, and the laugh lines around his 'stache growing prominent, but it wasn't surprising, since he was 30.

 

And there were his satiable lips, a color I've seen before, but couldn't name. I could only describe it as the same color as the deep, reddish color of the flower roselle, when its blossom has yet to bloom. They were so tempting to kiss, a pair of lips I for once desired upon mine, and surely, Dorian wouldn't mind if I stole one, since this is, after all, just a dream... I fluttered my eyes shut, and slowly leaned forward, feeling his breath on my face as I leaned closer to his mouth...

 

**"** Admiring me, Inquisitor?" I suddenly heard.

 

I opened my eyes within a heartbeat, but Dorian's were still closed. My heart was still caught in my throat, and I didn't know how to respond.

 

"Uhh.." Was all I could choke out.

 

Soon came his melodious chuckle, and one of his eyes opened.

 

"I only toy with you, Atris." He smirked, skin crinkling around his eyes.

 

I could only stare back in fright, unsure of what to do. He now had both of his eyes open, and he looked over me. His gaze held nothing but love.

 

"You are so precious." He said as he gave me a kiss upon my cheek.

 

My brows furrowed in response, how could he kiss me? He was gay, and I was my lame, nerdy, girly self.

 

"What is it, Atris? There appears to be something troubling you." Dorian asked with a worried expression on his face. I stared back; it was all I could do to prevent from swooning over his care and love for my character.

 

"Uh-hhh... No-nothing, Dorian. I'm fine." Came the voice of my Inquisitor from my throat.

 

I brought up my hand, and noticed that it _wasn't mine_ _._ This hand had slender fingers, compared to my slightly chubby ones. This one had short nails, while I had long, pink ones. My hand was feminine, while these were hardened with months of fighting monsters and enemy soldiers. Then I began to realize, I am in the body of Atris. I pull the sheets off of me, and see hardened pecs instead of breasts, a toned stomach instead of a soft one, and that I'm wearing pants from the outfit I chose.

 

"Is something amiss?" Dorian wondered.

 

"Ah... I was just wondering why I felt so cold." I then wondered if I could find a mirror somewhere in my room, or at least Skyhold. Dorian would have one for sure.

 

"I believe I can find a solution for that." He smiled once again. He climbed over to me, and straddled my lap. I could feel heat rush to my cheeks, my heart fluttering like crazy, shivers running down my spin. He leaned down, and kissed me gently, at first. I melted like butter as I felt his soft mouth against mine, and I never could've expected it to fit so perfectly against my Inquisitor's full lips. Then he slid his tongue into my mouth, and I couldn't help but moan as he took control over mine, taking what he could, tasting my mouth.

 

As he began to kiss me roughly, I felt the strange sensation of my pants growing tight; something I've never experienced before. And it only grew more painful to wear them as his lips trailed down my neck, and he began to suck and bite on the skin above my collarbone. His warm, wet tongue, and his hot breath against my skin nearly drove me insane. I never knew the pleasure I would feel simply from receiving a love bite. If he did anything more, I couldn't begin imagine what heavenly pleasure it would be.

 

But he didn't stop, and would only suck harder on my skin when I whimpered. There would be a mean hickey on my neck for the rest of the week, and I secretly hoped for more bites.

 

He stopped for a moment, and whispered into my ear, "Say my name for me, Inquisitor."

 

This only sent more shivers down my spine, but before I could do anything else, he palmed me through my pants, and I gasped in surprise and pleasure.

 

He raised a brow, and the corners of his mouth tugged up into a smug smile. He grabbed me once again, and I gave a whining moan.

 

"It's almost as if it's your first time." He teased.

 

"Oh, as if you wouldn't react the same way." I attempted to defend myself. He laughed.

 

"If only you knew of the things you do to me."

 

Again he didn't leave me a second to think when he _actually_ grabbed my newfound throbbing member. I opened my mouth in retaliation to moaning, and gripped the bedsheets tightly.

 

Dorian, _please_." I complained.

 

"Hmm?" He hummed in response, amused by my reaction. His hand was still hovering above my groin, occasionally applying pressure that sent me over the edge.

 

"Just..."

 

"Just what, my dear Inquisitor?" He continued with a haughty tone. I growled.

 

" _Please._ " I whined once more.

 

"Please what?"

 

"Just... just touch me already!" I looked away as I said. Heat rushed to my cheeks, burning from embarrassment. I burrowed my face into the crook of my elbow, unwilling to look at Dorian.

 

I soon felt the pressure on my groin leave, finally freeing some of the throbbing. I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding in. He had undone the ties of my pants, and he was now pulling them off. My eyes stared at his hands, then they trailed up his muscly arm, his taut body. He looked utterly amazing, his skin almost glowing in the morning light. My eyes met his, and I turned away once again.

 

I mewled as his hands wrapped around my dick, the touch foreign and exciting. I sat there, tensely, nearly gasping for air. My chest heaved, my breathing intense. Dorian began to move his hand up, down, up, down, up... Until he set a rhythm, and just as he began, I was already near my end at the unbearable bundle of euphoria building up in me. Cumming wasn't a thing I've ever experienced, and it was slightly uncomfortable as it felt almost as if I needed to pee. It was an intense feeling of something needing to be let out.

 

"Dorian..." I could barely utter; the desperation in my voice couldn't be ignored, almost as if I begged for mercy. I could feel my eyes tearing up, my vision growing blurry.

 

He immediately stopped, and I realized then the torture of nearly climaxing, but unable to reach it. Dorian dipped his head down, until I felt a hot, moist warmth enclosing my dick. I threw my head back, and laid down on the bed. All it took was one flick of Dorian's tongue on the tip for me to cum. I cried out his name, arching my back as I came. I felt a tear drip down my cheek.

 

"We're not over yet, my sweet pet." He purred. He got off the bed, and made his way over to the wardrobe.

 

He opened a drawer, and moved the clothes around, looking for something. He grabbed something, and came back over. I was still panting, my eyes following him around. I closed my eyes for a moment, trying to catch my breath, feeling a drop of sweat run down my cheek. 

 

Meanwhile, I heard something like a bottle cap unscrew, and a slight sludgy noise. I heard clothes/armor plop on the ground, and felt the bed shift weight as Dorian settled down, and placed himself at the edge. He grabbed my legs, and moved them upwards. I finally cracked open both of my eyes to see that each leg was on either side of Dorian's head. He pushed down, causing my legs to press against my torso. I felt his hardened cock, slathered in oil, touching my arse.

 

"Are you ready?" He breathed hotly.

I could only nod.


End file.
